The purpose of this project is to identify anti-viral agents which are able to inhibit the replication of Epstein-Barr virus (EBV) in order to develop chemotherapy effective in the prevention and control of EBV-induced tumors in humans and non-human primates. The project will emphasize the effect of nuclease resistant complexes of poly I: poly C on EBV-induced transformation in vitro and in vivo.